A related art purge stocker includes a purge system described in Patent Literature 1. The purge system described in Patent Literature 1 includes a primary storage unit having an automatic purging mechanism that supplies purge gas at a first gas flow rate and a secondary storage unit that has an automatic purging mechanism supplying purge gas at a second gas flow rate that is lower than the first gas flow rate. With the purge system, a container having been disposed in the primary storage unit over a certain period is transferred to the secondary storage unit by a transferring mechanism. This configuration enables the purge system to reduce the consumption of purge gas.